


You Have Sullied My Honor, As Well As My Home

by BloopsieDaisy



Series: Werewolf AU [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloopsieDaisy/pseuds/BloopsieDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some dirty puppies make a mess of Gavin's nice, clean home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have Sullied My Honor, As Well As My Home

“Oh bloody hell!”

Was what Ray heard at an unfavorable decibel. Screaming from Gavin could mean a multitude of things. It was either stop playing and go see if he was alright, or, ignore it and keeping playing with the possibility of being yelled at later. The Puerto Rican sighed as he decided to go with the former of the two options. He paused his game and got up to go and check things out.

But as he rounded the couch, he caught a brief glimpse of three furred objects run pass him. They came from near the back door and kitchen. Looking down, he saw there was now dirt and muck all over the floor, starting from where they had came and continuing in the direction they had gone. Stomping out from whence they came, was one very angry Brit. His hair was more wild than normal, and the lower half of his jeans were muddy and wet.

“You alright there Gav?” Ray asked, concerned for his boyfriend.

“No! I open the door to check on them and tell them dinner would be ready soon. Five steps out the door and I’m suddenly being trampled over by the lot of them!” Ray walked over to the ranting Brit and gave him a soothing kiss on the forehead. "And now they’re mucking up the place. After we just got done making everything spotless again after that party the other day.”

“Its alright dude. I got this.” He assured him. He smoothed out Gavin’s hair, or tried to at least. “You four get out here right now!”

There was nothing at first, just silence. Then out from where they came, came out three dogs. Except, they weren’t dogs. Way too big for ordinary house dogs, these were full grown wolves. The one of the left had short and scruffy dark brown fur, the one on the right had lush orange fur, and the one in the middle had slight wavy blonde fur. As they entered the room, Ray would see clearly that they were completely dirty and covered in filth and mud. The Puerto Rican let out a groan as he ran a hand over his face.

“Guys, seriously? Couldn’t you have cleaned yourselves off before charging in here?“ His only response was whimpering as the canines hung their heads low. "You’re all impatient. If anything, I would think Ryan would be the sensible one, but not today apparently.” The brown wolf walked over to the boys and licked at Gavin’s hand. The other two came over and nudged at Ray. Gavin started to giggle from the licking that was tickling his hand.

“Apology accepted Geoff. Just go clean up yourselves and then come back down to help clean the mess you all made.” said the Brit as he pet Geoff’s head.

“Hey, wait a minute, where’s Michael?” There were three wolves present, Geoff, Ryan and Jack. Where was the fourth? Everyone, wolves included, turned their heads when they heard the clacking of nails on wood. It was coming from the back door. When all looked that way they saw coming towards them was a curly haired brown wolf.

The wolf had what looked like an apologetic look on its face, but it was hard to tell with the dirty and matted fur, plus it was carrying something in its mouth. The wolf was as gross and mucky as the other three, though its muzzle was about the grossest. The boys and wolves watched as the fourth came over and set down what it was carrying.

It was a rabbit.

“I think I’m going to vom.” Gavin gagged.

“I think its a ‘I’m sorry gift’.” Ray watched as Gavin rushed to the kitchen to hurl into the sink. “Thank you Michael.” Michael came closer and brushed his head against Ray’s hand. “Why don’t you all go shower? And then you can all come back down and help clean your mess?” He asked of them. The four happily barked and wagged their tails before all racing up the stairs. As the puppy dogs went to take care of themselves, Ray made his way into the kitchen to check on Gavin. He soothed the Brit and rubbed his back as he tried to stop tossing his lunch.

And here Ray thought he was going to have a peaceful night of playing video games.


End file.
